


Apology [2x17]

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [28]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: Yesterday was the two year anniversary of the iconic gum scene! This is my version of what happened behind closed doors.Alice comes to the Jones trailer to thank the Serpent King for protecting her and her family. We all know how the apology for all the years that she was trashing him will end, but when he hold her close when she wants to leave and makes love to her, old feelings come back to the surface.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Apology [2x17]

Her hair was curled just a little bit more than usual, her dark red lipstick was burning on her lips and she had used an extra touch of mascara to make her eyes pop out. This wasn't just every other day to Alice Cooper. For fact, the following hours there was no Cooper. Just Alice. And why was that? To thank the person that risked his own freedom, his own life, to keep hers and her daughter's safe.

With the dark make-up on her face not many people would recognize her or tell her that this look was so unlike her. Everyone knew her with the pastel colours and the light pink lipstick. That was who she had become and who she had been for the past decades. 

But that wasn't how the man she was about to visit had known her. He'd say that he finally recognized her. Or actually, the version of her she used to be. She knew for fact that the lipstick was going to drive him wild and that was exactly what she was going for.

To leave no doubt about her intentions Alice had popped open the buttons of her snakeskin blouse enough to show her breasts, who were tightly embraced in her push-up bra. It was as if she was seventeen years old again, dressing herself up to impress a certain Serpent. 

If she was being honest, it was a look she wasn't used to anymore, but it felt like nothing had changed. The Serpent inside her was still there and she was going to show that he was right – Snakes don't shed their skin so easily. Though, tonight they would.

She had just thanked the young Serpents all by herself for protecting her family against Darla and her crew, but a weak apology like that wasn't going to work for the Serpent King. If something became clear to her these last weeks it was that he'd do anything for her, including hiding dead bodies that he didn't need to be involved with in the first place, while all she had done was trash him in the Register for decades. He'd go to the ends of the earth for her and it was her time to thank him for that. And she knew exactly how.

Her heels scraped over the gravel that led to his doorstep, which was a feeling that had been away for a long time. She used to walk here with her black boots, or even with her bare feet in the summer, but her heels had never made an appearance on the gravel. Still, it was part of the Alice she was now and so she powered through instead of listening to the sound that told her that she didn't belong in Sunnyside.

Alice took a deep breath as she looked at the door that she was about to knock on, collecting all her confidence before she walked up the steps of his porch. No turning back now. This was something she had to do. She owed this to herself and most importantly, she owed him a thank you. She was just going to do it her own way.

Three knocks followed and she held her breath as she waited for someone to open. For a moment she thought he wasn't home, but then she heard the doorknob move, followed by him pulling it open. 

His face betrayed that he hadn't expect her to show up, but when he looked at her and noticed the way she was dressed a soft grin appeared on his face. Alice expression hadn't changed. Her piercing blue eyes just looked right through him. It wasn't as if she wanted to keep quiet, but she knew that the second she'd talk her voice would betray her nerves.

So, instead of saying something she decided to keep up her act of confidence and walked past him and made her way to the left side of his trailer. In the corner of her eyes she saw him smirking the way he always used to do, and he grabbed the gum out of his mouth to throw it outside. Alice smiled to herself, knowing exactly what that meant. He knew what she was coming for and by the look on his face she figured that he was willing to give it to her.

"Is everything okay, Alice?" He asked her suspiciously, as she turned out to face him.

FP was almost sure what her intentions were to come here today, but part of him was still thinking he might have picked up the wrong signals. In all fairness, there had been a lot of tension between them the last couple of months, but that wasn't too strange in their situation.

He had buried a body for her for Christ sake. But she was looking so hot, so sexy, so ready to be dominated by him that it was hard to think straight now. After all, she was still married to Hal and he wasn't sure whether the way she was dressed was just to tease him, instead of doing the actual deed.

But then all his doubts were taken away. She came exactly for what he thought she was coming. Alice shrugged off her blue jacket and threw it on the couch without taking her gaze of him. He had trouble fighting his grin, but he was going to let he take the lead first.

"Came here to thank you, FP." She stated, as her fingers had found their way to the buttons of her blouse that weren't unbuttoned yet. FP gulped the second he saw her pop them open one by one, until she had undone the last one and was left with her blouse open.

He slowly took a few steps into her direction without breaking the eye contact she had started with him. If he had to give into his animalistic instinct, he would have had her undressed by now, but they had to play this game by the rules or they'd both lose. And god, they wanted to win this time.

She could feel his breath on her skin by now, but he wasn't kissing her yet. Instead, his hand reached for her face and his index finger barely grazed her cheek, touching her as less as possible. It was enough for her body temperature to rise though and she hated how even a featherlight touch like that could get her worked up so easily.

He knew what he was doing and allowed his smirk to reappear as he slowly let his hand drop again. Alice tried to control her breath as his brown eyes worked like a hypnosis on her. She wanted to break the eye contact before she'd get under his spell but there was no way out. This was her game and she wasn't ready to surrender so quickly.

"Do you have an idea in mind on how to do that, Alice?" He whispered lowly, his breath grazing over her skin and giving her goosebumps. 

This trailer always had been too cold to her liking and standing there exposed in her bra wasn't helping either. But it wasn't the cold that created her shiver. It was the man in front of her that she slowly started to let in more.

His eyes lingered on her lips and they barely grazed each other, as if they were waiting for the other one to take the bait. FP registered that she even smelled the same way as she used to do. Apparently, she had used the cologne she did back when they were dating and it was the last hint he needed to know that they both badly wanted this to happen.

Their lips slowly reached for each other in a featherlight kiss, like they were testing the water before they were diving in completely. But the water wasn't dark nor scary. It was familiar, they knew what was hiding in the depths and that was why the water suddenly became clear.

Alice was the one choosing to heat it up as her lips hungrily started to melt together in a heated kiss. His hands reached for her shoulders and slowly slid off her blouse that landed on his wooden floor with a soft thud.

She playfully bit his bottom lip for her to get access to his mouth and he hissed lowly as she bit hard enough for it to hurt just a little. Truth was, he loved that side of her. He just knew she wouldn't show anybody else her rough side, so she had decades of frustration build up in her body.

His hands had gazed over her back as their tongues passionately danced around each other and landed on her lower back before he pulled back just slightly. Alice was afraid that regret had made an appearance, but he growled lowly as he saw how her lipstick was smudged and would most likely be on his face right now.

He grabbed her ass and without a warning he placed her on his dinner table, setting her roughly on top of it. Alice had to gasp for air the second his lips attached to her throat and started to create little love bites on every piece of skin that he could find. Her hand grabbed the back of his hand and dug her nails into his hair, desperately trying to hold on as she tried to keep herself together.

Her eyes opened again as his lips had finally reached to her breasts and she looked down to look at him worshipping her like a goddess. The marks he was leaving would be visible for at least a week, but she would wear them as a trophy. It's not if Hal would even notice them, because to do so he had to see her in her underwear.

Alice's patience was playing with her though as she the pool between her legs was growing by the second while the man was still dressed. She wanted to see more of him. She wanted to know if his scars were still there, if he had gotten any new ones, and how he managed to get even sexier with the years.

Her hands tugged on the hem of his shirt and didn't last long for him to take the hint. He let go of her chest with a growl and she immediately missed the lack of contact. FP let her take of his grey t-shirt and she threw it to the side as she took a moment to look at him.

His hands rested on her knees as they both took a breath and register what was going on. Her eyes were lingered on his body and let her left hand trace his chest. All he could do was look at how her boobs went up and down as she breathed heavily and grinned when her eyes had found the bulge in his denim jeans.

"Approved?" He asked her teasingly, and his voice made her look back into his eyes again. Alice poked her tongue into her cheek to prevent herself from smirking, but that was a lost battle. She rested her hands behind his neck and played with the tiny curls at the base of it.

Her eyes lingered to his body once more, as if she was checking whether he'd past the test or not. She playfully bit her tongue and pulled his face closer to hers again, just stopping before their lips would touch again.

"Definitely." She breathed out and pushed her tongue into his mouth almost roughly as she grinded her hips as much as possible against his. FP groaned into their kiss as it slowly felt like he was going to burst any second, but she deserved more than a quick lay.

Without stopping their tongues from battling with one another he reached for the clip of her bra and finally freed her breasts. He had to stop kissing her now though, as it had been decades since he had last seen her so exposed in front of him. Fuck, she was still the same goddess as she always had been. Not that he had expected anything different, but all that had just been a fantasy when now it was right there in front of his eyes.

The evidence of what her exposed chest was doing to him was pressing into her thigh, which gave her enough confidence to know that her body still had the same effect on him. It was easy to feel insecure when your own husband didn't appreciate your body anymore for a longer time than she'd like to say out loud, but with FP it seemed like nothing had changed.

"Approved?" She mocked him, looking at him seductively as his eyes grew wide. His hands travelled from her waist up higher, until they were high enough for both his thumbs to stroke her under-boob.

"You don't need my approval to know you're a fucking goddess, Alice." He growled and didn't waste any time to kiss her once more as he had no idea if he'd ever get the chance to do that again after today. His hands had found their way to her ass once again and squeezed firmly as he lifted her up while her legs wrapped around his waist.

She giggled as he walked them over to his bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot while she had made work of returning the love bites on his throat. FP slowly started to burn in his jeans, so he threw her down on the mattress, making her gasp with his roughness as he reached for his belt.

He kept his eyes on her as he slowly freed himself from his belt, seeing her bite her lip when he finally got rid of it. As he was getting himself out of his jeans, she couldn't wait any longer too and reached for the button of her black denim jeans and popped it open while he still looked at her.

FP would swear that this woman was going to be the end of him, but he wouldn't mind one bit. Nobody could get him so hard and so ready the way she did. There were years of baggage to unpack, but all they wanted to do right now is fuck until the sun would rise again.

Alice threw her jeans to the side as he climbed over to the bed, finally being in his boxers. The sun that came through his window was shining on her upper body now and it felt like he had ended up in one of his most beautiful dreams. 

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake-up, ever. She was so gorgeous, and the sun shining on her face and chest made him want to believe she truly came out of a fairy-tale. But the woman in front of him was real and she was all his for now.

"Tell me when I am being too rough with you." He whispered lowly, still hovering over her without making any movement to kiss her. These few second, he just wanted to look at her, before everything would heat up and they wouldn't get themselves to stop.

Alice wanted to ask what he meant by that but then he moved his hands into her panties and roughly entered two of his fingers into her. Alice's back arched in response as a loud gasp escaped her mouth.

She had expected a lot, but this certainly wasn't one of them. FP smirked when he felt how wet she was for him, and how he managed to do that in such a short time. If she was drenched like this, she must have been like this for a while now.

He growled as her breasts were begging for his attention when he quickly crooked his fingers inside her and knowing by the look on her face that this was exactly the right spot. FP lowered her body so his mouth could reach her chest and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it until he needed air. Alice body shocked slightly as she felt peaks of electricity flowing through her veins when his tongue hit her sensitive skin.

His fingers were pushed as deep into her as he possibly could, and it was in that very moment that she remembered that his long fingers had always been a blessing. She'd lie if she'd say that she hadn't fantasized about them in the last two decades but saying it loud would give him too much credit.

His mouth was now giving attention to her other nipple while she bucked her hips along with his movements, trying to release as much tension as possible. She almost cried it out when he playfully bit her nipple, sending a shiver over her body. God, this man truly knew how to make his magic work.

But then against her satisfaction, he suddenly removed his fingers. Alice let out a whimper and wanted to protest, but then she saw what his next plan was. He moved himself backwards and reached for the sides of her panties, to slowly drag them down her ankles and smirked at her when he saw her eyes grew wide with lust.

FP threw her panties over his shoulders as his hands found place on her thigh and slowly pushed them apart for him to take place in. His kisses started at her knees, working his way up her thigh until he reached her drenched entrance and then switched to her left leg. He followed the same pattern here and left sloppy but soft kisses along her knee, thigh, until he had reached as high as he could.

Her eyes were begging him to finally get to work, so that was exactly what he was going to give her. No more teasing, no more waiting. They had done that enough the last twenty-five years. His tongue attached to her clit and clamped his arms around her legs to keep her steady as her body started to tremble.

With a husband like Hal who was busier with his own needs in bed it had been some time since someone had given her this, and it was just as good as she remembered. Even better actually, since they were a little older and a little more mature. They knew what they were doing. FP had always known her body like the back of his hands and it seemed like he hadn't forgotten it for even a second.

The way his tongue was doing his magic on her while she looked down at him going at it, she felt how their bodies connected with one another. This was what it was supposed to feel like. This was what good sex was like. It was hard to remember that if you hadn't felt that way in twenty-five years.

Alice bit down her bottom lip so hard that it almost started to bleed, and her moans were too loud to hold back anymore. He had the right to know that what he was doing to her was making her feel this way and once she had let down that guard, she'd gladly let him know.

FP had to hold her hips down as her whole body started to tremble, and she whimpered out his name multiple times as she came on his tongue. He smirked contently when she relaxed into his head pillow, her skin all flustered and hot. Alice needed some time to catch her breath before she'd be able to open her eyes again.

He didn't give her the time though as he hovered over her body once again and hungrily kissed her and let her taste herself on his tongue. When he pulled back, he allowed himself to smile a little at her, as he saw that she was slowly coming back to earth.

"You still know how to do that, don't you?" She smirked and reached with her hand to his cheek, tickling his beard.

"I knew it would be useful again, someday." He teased back and kissed her once more, heating it up by letting his tongue enter her mouth again, this time getting lost into a slow kiss.

Alice had to collect all her power to slowly pull him away, before they would stay like that for hours. As much as she loved to make-out with him, that wasn't what she was coming for.

"I still haven't thanked you, though. Take off your boxers, handsome." She whispered lowly, and he wouldn't let her tell him that twice.

FP got onto his knees and freed his erection from his underwear while she watched as she sat up on her knees too. After he had thrown away his boxers, she playfully pushed him down the bed, his head resting at the end now. He chuckled because of her devilish smirk, but that turned into a groan very soon as she gripped onto him and slowly began to stroke him as he purred like a cat watching him loose control.

There was a big chance that she was the only person in the town who'd he ever let take control, just as much as he was the only allowed taking control over her. Maybe that was why it always had been so tricky for them to get to this point. Letting the other in meant letting down the guard that was impossible to build up again.

He opened his eyes again to look at her and in exactly that moment he saw how she took him into her mouth and started sucking him off as if her life depended on it.

"Fucking Hell—Alice." FP groaned out as kept on looking how she sucked him in the sexiest way possible. 

The way her lips embraced his dick as her tongue swirled over the tip would make him come sooner than he wanted to, which is why he had to pull back. He let her take him just a few seconds more just before his body was about to explode.

"You know what would be a good way to thank me?" He growled lowly, making her stop her movements and started to slowly stroke him as she looked up with lust in her eyes. Her expression was in invite to tell her what he had in mind.

"Turn around and sit on your knees." He whispered and she caught into his plans immediately. The thought of not being able to see him was a little frightening to her, as it was giving up another way to control the situation. She'd be completely under the spell of his powers.

She'd never let Hal have this side of her. He'd always look at her a snake that he needed to tame, which is why it never felt good when he did. But FP dominating her was different. He had treated her first, he had worshipped her. He was probably the only one she'd still allow to overpower her, even after decades apart.

"God, I missed seeing this." He mumbled to himself, but it was hard enough for Alice to hear. His hands softly stroke over her ass as he admired how she was waiting for him to enter her. He was in charge now, which was a very unlikely situation when Alice Smith, or Cooper, was involved.

But she gave him the honour to be the one to dominate her, to be the one to get this side of her. This was all he had fantasied about all those years. Sometimes when he had sex with his wife, or when he was alone, and he couldn't fall asleep. She had been living in his mind as long as he could remember, and no other woman had ever lived up to being with her.

His hands gripped onto her hips and then without a warning, he entered her deeply as he let out a grunt the second their bodies finally became one. Alice gasped for air once she felt him filling her up. It had been a long time since she had welcomed someone into her body, but it was as if they still fitted like two puzzle pieces.

FP tried to steady his breath and his rhythm as he thrusted into her and checked if she wasn't in pain. The sounds she was making confirmed to him that she was just as much enjoying this as he was and so he quickened his pace step by step, hitting her deeper each time.

The feeling of her was so overwhelming as he looked at how she moved along with his movements, making sure he was hitting her as deep as possible. Her body had welcomed him in as if he had never left and he would swear this was more addictive then alcohol or any drug would ever be.

He looked at how he slipped in and out of her and grunted loudly as he felt his orgasm build up. His fingers pressed so hard in her hips that Alice was sure they would leave bruises tomorrow, but he had left so many marks already that another one wouldn't matter. Besides, she loved the pain. She loved how she would still be able to feel him tomorrow, or the week after that. FP was the only who was allowed to leave those marks and hurt her, as he left his scars on her soul all those years ago. Those physical marks would fade, but that particular one wouldn't.

She begged him for more and he gripped her hips even tighter, but she enjoyed the pain. FP couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. His perfect view on her body, her pleads for more of him and the way he could see her breasts bounce in the same rhythm. He started to groan loudly as his hips started to buckle uncontrollably and finally came inside her.

FP took a second to catch his breath, before he carefully pulled out of her and collapsed onto the mattress next to her, closing his eyes. He was exhausted. It had been ages since he had last had to work for sex, as his wife had been out of town for a while now and even before that nothing between them had been this steamy or passionate.

Alice turned around and faced the worn-out man next to her and looked at how his hair was a mess and the hickeys she had sucked into his skin were slowly starting to bruise.

"Apology accepted." He said sleepily, earning a chuckle from Alice. 

This was exactly how she wanted to thank him, and she had succeeded in doing so. She could see that he tried to laugh along with her, but all he could give her was a tired smile, as he slowly dozed off.

Alice closed her eyes too for a second as she tried to register everything that she was feeling, from the forming bruises on her skin till her racing heart, but the sleep took over her real soon, and so they were both out like a light in a matter of seconds.

It was because of Alice's phone who started to beep that she woke up from her slumber and registered that both of them were still naked and lying on top of his sheets. He still slept peacefully and as much as she wanted to tell him that she was about to leave, she didn't want to disturb him either. He looked way to peaceful for that.

Alice shifted on the bed to reached for her pants, but he felt someone move on the bed, which is why he sleepily opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the edge.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked groggily, narrowing his eyes as he needed to get used to the light again.

Alice turned her head over her shoulder, and once again he was sure he was dreaming. Everything about her was so perfect, he would never understand what a woman like her wanted from a man like him, even when the marks on both their bodies were proof that this was all reality.

"Go back to sleep, you are tired." She said softly and gave him a wink. She expected him to listen to her and turn around to restart his sleeping activities, but instead he shifted to the bed and climbed over to her.

He sat on his knees behind her and gently placed his arms around her waist and let his fingers graze over her stomach as he pressed sweet kisses on her shoulder. Alice hummed contently but had to remind herself that this wasn't part of the plan. She had been there to thank him for his protection, which is what she had done.

"We're not done here. Don't leave yet." He whispered quietly, something soft in his voice. She just couldn't refuse him. His touch was too soft, too familiar and too inviting. It was everything she had dreamed of so long, how could she say no to that?

She let him push her body back into the mattress, while he placed himself between her legs again and slowly started to kiss her. He'd be happy to do this all day, all night, or the rest of his life. Her lips were the sweetest and softest thing he had ever tasted and there were no other lips in the world he ever wanted to kiss.

He prepped her chest area full of featherlight kisses. They were so soft, that it almost made her tear up. FP seemed to be in his own little world, on his own cloud while he gave attention to every little inch on her body.

This was a kind of softness that was new for her. Was this the man she had tried to hate so much? Was that the same man as the one that was now brushing his lips along the places where he had formed bruises? Would he try to heal all the scars on her soul too if he knew they were there? Or could he only heal the temporarily ones on her skin?

They didn't say anything anymore. They were going to let their bodies speak. Alice wrapped her legs around her waist, telling him that she wanted this. She wanted to feel him once more. Just for herself this time, just because she longed for him. Not because of some apology. She wanted to.

FP rested his forehead against hers and slowly entered her, making sure he wasn't hurting her in any way. The difference from what they had been doing an hour ago couldn't be further apart. It had been rough, it had been wild. But this? This was a whole other level. Their breathings became in sync and he carefully thrusted into her, still managing to hit the spots that would drive her crazy.

The look in his eyes was overwhelming to her. They were so soft, so lovingly. As if they were trying to tell the story his mouth couldn't. As if they were telling her the things his mind wasn't even aware of. They weren't having sex, they were making love now.

He kissed her softly as he felt the tears sting in his eyes, to prevent himself from letting the emotions take over him. This is what he had always dreamt of. Holding her into his arms as close as possible while making love to her. In that fantasy she would be staring at him with eyes that had turned ice cold over the years, but he would be the one to make them melt. And that exact fantasy was what he was seeing right now.

From all the scenarios he had dreamt about over the years involving Alice, this last one had been the most intimate. So what that thought of taking her from behind every once in a while? So what if he thought of her sucking him off when he was in the shower? That was all about sex. But this one was something he was way more scared of. This was about them opening up on an intimate level. This fantasy had always been about romance, about tenderness, about love. And right now, that was happening in front of his eyes.

FP kept on passionately kissing her, just to help himself stop looking into her eyes and see that something had changed inside her too. What would happen then? Would they admit that there was something more between them and that it had always been there? Did he love this woman, or was it nostalgia that he was feeling?

For the second time that day he had reached his orgasm, and slowly rolled away from her. She hesitated for a second, not sure whether she should stay or not but considering that Jughead would be home anytime soon and Betty would be waiting for her too.

This time he didn't protest when she started to collect her clothes and he climbed under the covers after he had putted on his boxers again. He just watched her, soaking everything in as long as he got to look at her. She grabbed his grey t-shirt to put on and tucked it into her jeans. That one was hers now.

"Be safe, Alice." He said softly, as he made her way to the living room. She knew he meant it. And if she wasn't safe, she didn't doubt that he'd make sure to protect her. He had proved that once and for all.

"You too, FP." She answered, and with that left to the living room, grabbed her bra, heels and coat, and left out of the trailer, pretending to the outside world as if nothing had happened.

Her heels scarped over the gravel once again, but this time she couldn't pay attention to the sound. All she could think of was the way FP had looked at her when he made love to her. It was something she hadn't seen for such a long time. It made her feel confused, but warm inside at the same time. Maybe, just maybe he wanted things to work out between them too. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late for them.

FP sighed as he let himself fall back into his pillow, as he tried to arrange his thoughts. This woman truly was something else. She had awoken something in him that he knew was sure had died a long time ago but turned out those feelings that he had buried deep down, where reoccurring at the surface.

He stumbled out of his bed, deciding to make himself something to eat to clear his mind, when his eyes fell on the snakeskin blouse over the chair. She had left it here. But that was not where it had fallen down, so that meant she had moved it. This wasn't an accident, she had purposely left it here, for him to have.

But he couldn't fall in love with her again. He couldn't let himself be involved with her to end with a broken heart. Things were too messed up between them. She was still a married woman, and a serial killer that was looking out for sinners was on the loose. How could they start figure things out with all that happening? Fuck, he knew she had hit something in him. But this couldn't happen. He wouldn't risk her life like that.

And so, one of them started hoping that there was a future for them, when the other promised himself not to get involved out of fear to lose her for good.


End file.
